


L'Ombre

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Pâquerettes, Sirènes et Vilains Petits Canards Oubliés [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Amour à sens unique, F/F, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle n'est qu'une ombre dans leur lumière. Son cœur refusait de se briser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ombre

Kanaya avait toujours pensé qu’un cœur qui se fend sonnerait comme du verre brisé. Comme une déchirure dans le tissu. Quelque chose qui meurt ; un cri peut-être.

Pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa poitrine autre que le cognement incessant de son organe vital – pas en si mauvais état que ça, finalement. Il battait du même rythme qu’un instant plus tôt. Il ne s’était pas arrêté, n’avait pas accéléré. Pourquoi parler de « cœur brisé » quand ce dernier fonctionne toujours ? Kanaya aurait préféré qu’il se brise. Elle aurait préféré qu’il explose, qu’il éclate en morceaux. Elle aurait préféré la douleur à laquelle elle s’était attendue. Elle aurait voulu tomber raide morte, aurait voulu que son cerveau s’arrête. Elle avait été naïve de croire en cette expression menteuse.

Elle était toujours en vie, et c’était ça la vraie douleur. Elle allait devoir vivre à cause d’un stupide cœur qui avait refusé de mourir en même temps que son espoir était mort, et les mots « cœur brisé » résonnaient dans son être comme un rire glacial.

« Je suis contente pour toi, Vriska. »

Les mots sortaient d’eux-mêmes, elle n’avait même pas besoin de les penser. Comme un automatisme, une politesse naturelle, un besoin de toujours trouver les mots qui la feraient sourire. Elle aimait la voir sourire, ou bien elle détestait ça, elle ne savait plus trop.

Kanaya s’était imaginée pleurer. Fondre en larme, incapable de prononcer les mots qui feraient sourire la jeune fille. Elle pensait qu’elle se briserait. Pourtant elle n’avait rien, sa respiration était calme, son cœur battait comme avant. Son sourire à elle n’était probablement même pas faux. Peut-être parce qu’elle s’y était attendue. Ce n’était pas comme si c’était une surprise, comme si elle n’avait pas elle-même veillé à ce que ça arrive. Parce qu’elle lui avait demandé son aide, et que Kanaya n’avait pas pu refuser.

« Merci. C’est grâce à toi, tout ça. »

Elle remuait le couteau dans la plaie inexistante et ne s’en rendait même pas compte. Kanaya aurait pu en rire tellement la situation était ironique. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Pourquoi était-elle toujours en vie ? Pourquoi arrivait-elle toujours à respirer, à parler ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de sourire ; hurler enfin, tout lui avouer ?

Pourquoi n’avait-elle rien dit lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé de l’aider ? Pourquoi n’avait-elle pas trouvé une excuse ? Pourquoi l’avait-elle sincèrement aidée quand elle aurait pu en profiter pour tout saboter ?

Elle aurait pu mentir. Inventer quelque chose. Ils se seraient fâchés.  
Elle l’aurait consolée.

« Vous faites vraiment un joli couple. »

 Elle ne pouvait pas la blesser. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de tort aux autres. Elle ne pouvait que sourire, qu’aider. Et elle était heureuse pour elle, _pourquoi_ était-elle heureuse alors qu’elle avait si mal ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à le détester, à _la_ détester ? Pourquoi son cœur ne se brisait-il pas, pourquoi ses nerfs ne lâchaient-ils pas ? Où étaient les crises de larmes dont parlaient les romans ? Pourquoi n’y avait-il rien pour la libérer de cette douleur sans blessure ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi…

 

Kanaya avait arrêté de se demander pourquoi. Elle ne cherchait plus les réponses qu’elle ne trouvera jamais. Elle avait cessé d’espérer. Elle vivait parce qu’il fallait vivre, parce qu’elle ne pouvait que vivre, même si la vie qu’elle souhaitait s’était échappée loin, hors de sa portée. Elle devait vivre en les voyant ensemble, en les voyant sourire, s’échanger des mots doux, s’embrasser. Elle devait vivre en supportant de le voir posséder tout ce qu’elle avait jamais désiré et plus encore. Elle n’était qu’une ombre dans leur lumière ; ils la piétinaient encore et encore sans s’en soucier.

Elle n’était pas jalouse. Tavros était aussi son ami. Ils avaient grandi ensemble – tous les trois. Elle avait aimé Vriska avant lui mais n’avait jamais rien dit. Elle voulait qu’ils soient heureux, elle avait cru qu’elle finirait par oublier avec le temps. Qu’en les voyant – un si joli couple, qu’elle avait dit – ses sentiments finiraient par disparaître.

Ils n’avaient pas disparus. Elle était heureuse pour eux, mais elle n’était pas heureuse elle-même. Tout n’était plus que contradiction ; désir de la protéger, désir de la _posséder_. Amour, haine, amour, haine, boucle infinie ; plaie indolore, douleur sans blessure.

Elle n’était pas jalouse en ce sens qu’elle voulait ce qu’il avait, mais qu’elle ne voulait pas lui arracher. Si elle avait pu le haïr, le blesser sans remords, elle en aurait sûrement été mieux. Elle n’était pas jalouse, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas d’avoir _mal_.

Les jours passaient, les mois et les années. Son cœur n’était toujours pas brisé. Il ne s’était pas arrêté de battre. Il n’était pas brisé, aussi elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le réparer. Sans blessure, comment guérir ? Comment aller mieux ? La blessure elle aurait pu l’avoir. La blessure ça aurait été tout lui avouer, tout _leur_ avouer, et qu’ils se fâchent, qu’ils se sentent trahis, qu’ils la rejettent. La blessure aurait été le regard de Vriska au moment où leur amitié aurait éclaté à jamais. Là, elle aurait pleuré. Là sa poitrine lui aurait fait mal, si mal, mais avec le temps tout se serait arrangé.

Mais Kanaya n’avait rien dit, elle était toujours leur amie. Elle rassurait Tavros quand il venait la voir parce qu’il hésitait. Elle raisonnait Vriska quand elle était à bout et qu’elle parlait de le quitter. Elle les poussait l’un vers l’autre, les aidait à se réconcilier quand ils se disputaient. Sans jamais rien laisser transparaître, sans jamais rien tenter pour que ça change. Elle aurait voulu être blessée, mais elle avait peur de la douleur. Elle restait dans l’ombre, conseillère silencieuse, amie dévouée.

Un jour elle avait tenté de lui dire. Leur dispute était plus importante que d’habitude. Ils étaient persuadés que cette fois ça y était, que tout était terminé. Kanaya savait la vérité. Elle savait qu’il reviendrait, qu’il s’excuserait, qu’il la supplierait et qu’elle lui pardonnerait. Mais cette fois-là, elle n’avait rien dit. Au lieu de ça, elle avait voulu lui avouer, parce qu’elle était fatiguée, parce que ça faisait bien dix ans, qu’elle n’arrivait plus à le supporter, qu’elle n’arrivait plus à _rien_ supporter. Parce que Kanaya en avait assez d’être une ombre tout juste capable de regarder leur éclat, que cette vie la pesait. Elle voulait souffrir ou être heureuse ; elle ne voulait plus rester entre les deux, dans la limite entre malheur et bonheur, entre lumière et obscurité. Elle devait lui avouer, les choses _devaient_ changer !

Elle le lui avait dit. Elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, ce cœur qui refusait de se briser, ce cœur trop plein d’amour pour elle d’un amour qu’elle avait caché toutes ces années, grandissant un peu plus chaque jour, la faisant souffrir un peu plus à chaque fois mais pas assez – jamais assez, jamais jusqu’à ce jour, parce qu’il était resté trop longtemps enfermé.

Vriska ne s’était pas énervée. Elle ne l’avait pas rejetée. Elle l’avait simplement fixée, fixée longtemps, puis elle avait _ri_.

« Kanaya, chérie, si tu m’avais aimée comme tu le dis, si tu m’avais _vraiment_ aimée, crois-moi, tu ne m’aurais jamais aidée à sortir avec lui. Tu n’aurais pas pu supporter de nous voir ensemble toutes ces années sans jamais essayer de nous séparer. Tu te fais juste des idées. Ce n’est pas de l’amour. »

Vriska avait continué de parler, mais Kanaya n’avait pas écouté.

Elle lui avait tout avoué parce qu’elle voulait arrêter de souffrir, ou bien souffrir encore plus. Elle voulait seulement être libérée. Mais Vriska ne lui avait rien accordé. Elle l’avait simplement piétinée une fois de plus, et à présent elle parlait comme si de rien n’était. Rien n’avait changé.

_Ce n’est pas de l’amour._

Son cœur battait toujours, il n’était toujours pas brisé, mais autre chose s’était cassé en elle, elle n’aurait pas su bien dire quoi. Juste qu’elle était toujours en vie, et qu’elle était toujours leur amie. Rien n’avait changé, rien ne changerait. Ils se réconcilieraient et ils continueraient de la blesser sans le réaliser. Rien n’avait changé, mais quelque chose s’était fissuré et par cette plaie, de la haine s’était glissée. Haine envers eux, haine envers leur bonheur, envers _le_ bonheur ; haine envers elle-même pour n’avoir jamais rien fait. C’était trop tard à présent. Plus rien ne pouvait changer. 

 

Vriska avait ri.

 

Kanaya resterait une ombre à jamais. 


End file.
